Tongue Tied
by writting is love
Summary: AU: College!faberry G!P Rachel finds out Quinn is in love with her. She has a wet dream about her best friend Quinn, and suddenly wants her. Maybe even more than a friend.


"**Tongue Tied"**

Rachel, stood in the middle of the platform waiting for the train to open its doors.

"Oh, sorry!" A girl smiled bumping into, Rachel. Slipping her a slip of paper with her number on it.

"No problem." Rachel, smirked watching the girl walk away with an extra sway.

"Well it's good to see some things haven't changed." Quinn, smiled rolling her eyes

"Hey!" Rachel, beamed lifting Quinn up in a hug. "How was your trip?" Rachel, asked setting Quinn down.

"It was good got some reading done."

"You always read though." Rachel, chuckled taking Quinn's bags.

"Not always sometimes I skype with you." Quinn, smiled looking at Rachel, as they walked to the car.

"Then you really don't have a life." Rachel, winked handing the bags to Ranjit her driver.

"Hello, Miss Quinn." Ranjit, nodded smiling.

"Hey, Ranjit how's the wife?"

"Doing just fine!" He smiled opening the door for her then finishing the loading.

Rachel, climbed in after her, shutting the door. "So last night there was this chick who- spoiler alert! Let me rock her world! Come on give me some, Q" Rachel, laughed raising her hand up in the air.

"Rae, we have talked about this countless times. I do not, I repeat do not want to hear about your nightly activities." Quinn, sighed looking out the window.

"Where to, Rachel?" Ranjit, spoke lowering the partition.

"My place."

Just then Rachel, turned up the radio hearing the intro of _Don't Stop Believing_. Quinn, turned to look at Rachel with a sad smile before snuggling against her.

"Sometimes I miss glee club." Quinn, spoke. "Do you?"

"Getting to see your lovely mug everyday? Of course I do!" Rachel, said making Quinn, chuckle. "Plus those cheerio skirts...Damn do I miss those... Ugh, I miss those!" Rachel, sighed.

"Ugh! Those things were so itchy and uncomfortable, but I did miss you."

"Why? We see each other and talk to one another everyday!" Rachel, laughed feeling Quinn shrug. "So what did you want to do tonight? We can go out, or eat dinner and then go out? It's up to you."

"Can we just have a night in? Chinese with a bunch of candy and movies?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"That's what you want to do? That's it? Q, you're in concrete jungle, and you want to stay in?"

"Yup."

"Alright." Rachel, sighed. "Ranjit, pull over here."

"Wait where are you going? Are you not going to stay with me?"

"I'm just grabbing a few things for tonight, so that you can get settled." Rachel, laughed looking through the window. "Just meet me back here after you help her inside." Rachel, spoke to Ranjit before walking off.

Quinn, sighed watching Rachel walk into Chinese restaurant.

"Miss Quinn, when are you going to tell Rachel, that you are in love with her?" Ranjit, asked looking at Quinn with sad eyes.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen, Ranjit." Quinn, sniffled smiling sadly at the sweet man.

"Why?"

"Because, you know how Rachel is she's not looking for a relationship. Let alone one with her best friend who lives in New Haven."

"I think she has feelings for you. She just needs to realize them." He smiled, he always pushed Quinn into telling Rachel how she feels.

"Why do you want us together so badly?" Quinn, chuckled.

"Because, if anyone could get Rachel Berry into a relationship it would be you."

* * *

"Here you go Ranjit, I got you and your wife dinner." Rachel, grinned handing the man the bag of food.

"Thank you, Rachel!" The man beamed before shutting the door and walking to the drivers seat. "Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love Miss Quinn?"

"Of course I do she's my best friend." Rachel, laughed.

"No, I mean in a- a romantic way." He stuttered.

"Me in love with Quinn Fabray?" Rachel, laughed. "No way. Quinn and I? No way. Why, do you ask?"

"Have you ever thought about it? Or wondered if she has feelings for you?" He asked looking at her from the rearview mirror.

Rachel, furrowed her eyebrows wondering about Quinn.

"Well I've always cared about her... And I've always thought that she's the most beautiful girl that, I have ever met... But I've never thought about- about _that_!"

"I think you two would be great together." Ranjit, smiled.

"Oh, I'm no good for her. She needs someone who will always be there for her. Someone who would care more about her than themselves. Someone who will race to her at three in the morning just because she had a nightmare. Someone she can trust, and I'm just...not. _That _person." Rachel, chuckled shaking her head.

"Then be that person, Rachel! Don't ever think you're not good enough! That girl is in love with you that should be-" He chided her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up! Quinn, Quinn Fabray, is in love with me?" Rachel, spoke completely baffled.

"Oops." Ranjit, cringed.

"Wait you've know? For how long?" Rachel, shouted moving up closer towards the driver.

"_That,_ you should let Miss Quinn tell you." Ranjit, squeaked as he pulled up to the penthouse.

Rachel, gulped getting out of the car and walking into her building.

* * *

After Quinn got settled in she walked around Rachel's penthouse looking at dusty books, and a empty fridge. She smiled seeing a picture of the glee kids, and smiled even wider seeing the two of them at central park. Quinn, loved it when it was just the two of them, because sometimes she would imagine them in a relationship. She loved it when people automatically assumed they were a couple when they went out for dinner. Because then no one would ever really bother them.

Quinn, snapped her head towards the door hearing Rachel opening it.

"Hey." Quinn, smiled.

"Oh don't worry I don't need any help at all." Rachel, scoffed. Quinn, rolled her eyes taking the second bag out of Rachel's hand.

"That's a lot of candy." Quinn, laughed.

"Yeah." Rachel, sighed looking into Quinn's hazel eyes suddenly feeling her stomach churn.

"You okay?" Quinn, chuckled.

"Yeah!" Rachel smiled looking back at the food before taking it towards her living room. "I figured we could watch something on Netflix."

"Okay!" Quinn, beamed taking Rachel's controller and turning on the Playstation.

Quinn, played some romcom that Rachel wasn't even paying attention too. She was too busy thinking through all of her moments with Quinn. Over thinking moments she thought of as innocent hand holding, and cuddling. She thought that's what friends do.

"I have to do something real quick." Rachel, snapped.

"Right now? Your food will get cold." Quinn, stared after Rachel with confusion.

"I'll warm it!" Rachel, called out before whipping out her phone. Dialing the first number that popped in her head.

"_Hello?"_

"Kurt!"

"_Rachel? What's wrong?"_

"Did- Did- Ugh! Did you know that Quinn is in love with me?" Rachel, asked making sure Quinn was still in the living room.

"_..."_

"Kurt!" Rachel, warned him.

"_...Yes." _

"For- For how long?" Rachel, sighed.

"_That's something you should talk to her about, Rachel."_

Rachel, sighed before saying "This conversation never happened."

Rachel, dialled again. "Noah!"

"_Hey what's up JewBro?"_

Rachel, could hear a crowd in the background he must be at work.

"Did you know Quinn, was in love with me?"

"_She finally told you, huh?" He chuckled._

"What the fuck bro why didn't you ever tell me!"

"_Cause she made me swear, or she'd rip me a new one."_

"Alright." Rachel, sighed rubbing her face.

"_A... I'm sorry, I never told you. I just didn't think it was in my place."_

"I got it... Don't tell her I know."

"_Alright."_

Rachel, hung up calling another number.

"_Sup, Berry."_

"How long has Quinn, been in love with me."

"_Finally got your head out of your ass to notice. Listen Berry, we made a promise to Quinn not to say a thing."_

"_Yeah, sorry Rach." Brittany, chimed in. "But I'm glad you finally know! Now maybe we can all go on a double date!" _

"Date?"

"_Listen up Berry, cause I'm only going to tell you this once if you go for it. Great, but if you hurt her I will ends you."_

"And if I don't go for her?" Rachel, questioned just to be a smart ass. She hated being threatened.

"_Then you're a dumbass."_

"...I'm not good enough, Santana."

"_I thought the same thing about Britts and I, and now look where we are._ _You gotta give yourself some credit, Rachel."_

"Please don't tell, Quinn I know. I still need to wrap my head around this."

"_...Okay." _

Rachel, sighed walking back to the living room.

"Hey, you want me to warm up your food?" Quinn, asked smiling as Rachel, sat down.

"No, it's okay I'll eat it later I'm not hungry." Rachel, shook her head.

"Okay." Quinn, stood up taking the leftovers to the fridge.

When she came back into the living room, Rachel was still in the same state she left her in. "You alright, Rae?"

"Yeah." Rachel, spoke softly.

"You sure?" Quinn, asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine." Rachel, smiled. Quinn, stared into her eyes making Rachel, even more nervous.

"If you say so." Quinn, spoke immediately cuddling into Rachel. The brunette was completely still and stiff. "Rach, you're really tense. Here lay down and I'll give you a massage."

Rachel, nodded and laid down feeling Quinn straddle her and begin to knead her back.

* * *

"_Thanks, Quinn that really helped." Rachel, sighed rolling over on her back re-adjusting Quinn._

"_No, problem." Quinn, said softly. They both stared into each others eyes. Waiting for someone to make a move._

_Rachel, quickly brought Quinn in a kiss both moaning at the electricity that ran throughout their bodies. Rachel, left Quinn's luscious down to her pulse point. Quinn, groaned grinding down against Rachel. She ran her fingers through Rachel's hair as she felt the brunette gripping her firm ass. Rachel, slide her hands down to the blondes thighs. In an instant Rachel lifted Quinn onto her back. Quinn, gasped before bringing Rachel's lips back on hers. _

"_Rae, I need you!" Quinn, husked. _

"_I need you too." Rachel, whispered._

"_Rae...Rae!_ ...Rae! Wake up!" Quinn, nudged Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel's eyes snapped open looking at the TV as the credits rolled down the screen. The brunette then felt the twitching in her pants. She groaned wondering how the hell she was going to hide this from Quinn. She rolled over bring her legs up as she slouched against the arm of the couch. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to bed?" Quinn, smiled.

"Yeah, that- that sounds great." Rachel, stuttered.

They both made their way towards Rachel's room. Rachel and Quinn, pulled out their pajamas.

Rachel, gulped watching Quinn taking off her pants and shirt. She was wearing a light blue underwear and bra set. The brunette quickly got in the bathroom. "Shit, her body is smooth!" She whispered to herself, and groaned seeing the large bulge in her pants. "Son of- damn it!"

"You okay?" Quinn, called out.

"No." Rachel, whined.

"Do you need help?" Quinn asked.

"Yes- I mean no! No! No, I don't." Rachel, answered before shedding her clothes and stepping in the shower. Rachel, never once had to do this. She had heard of cold showers, but she had so many girls she didn't ever need to touch herself or think of something else.

"Ah! Cold!" Rachel, whispered harshly. Feeling the cold as ice water run down her front body. "It worked." she said to herself. Rachel, shut off the water and climbed out to dry off, and went back to her bed.

"What was that about?" Quinn, asked staring at her on her side.

"There was a bunch of spiders in the tub so I washed them away."

"Ew." Quinn, chuckled

"Shut up and come here." Rachel, laughed opening her arms for Quinn to snuggle herself into.

The blonde beauty sighed contently laying one hand on Rachel's stomach.

"Thank you for visiting me." Rachel, spoke softly.

Quinn, lifted her head up looking into Rachel's eyes. "I can't wait till you visit me. She gently stroked her cheek, before placing a soft kiss against the side of the brunette's lips. "Goodnight."

* * *

_Rachel, was messing around with an electric guitar when Quinn came strutting through the choir door._

"_Hey, Rae." _

"_Hi, Quinn...What are you doing in here? Don't you have cheerios practice?" Rachel, asked setting her guitar down on the stand._

"_Done, for the day." Quinn, spoke out softly letting her fingers graze the piano keys._

"_Okay, so what're you doing here?" Rachel, asked as Quinn approached her._

"_What I should have done a long time ago." _

_Without another thought, Quinn, straddled Rachel kissing her with as much passion as she could muster._

"_Wow." Rachel, breathed out looking into Quinn's eyes before she brought her into another kiss. Quinn, giggled the husked unbuckling Rachel's belt "Come on, Berry. Prove to me that all those rumors are right." _

_Rachel's cock was already hard as a rock. She moved Quinn's underwear aside before entering her with a groan. "Fuck, you're tight!" Quinn, hummed chuckling before moving up slowly. "Shit, Quinn." _

"_Yes!" Quinn, hissed. "Say this dick is mine." _

"_My dick is all yours." Rachel, whispered. _

"_Tell me you don't want anybody else." Quinn, spoke moving up as she stared into Rachel's soft brown eyes._

"_I just want you." _

_Quinn, moaned along with Rachel feeling her walls tighten around the brunette's big dick. "Rae, you're so big! So good!" Quinn, whined._

"_Faster." Rachel, whispered._

"_Then go faster." Quinn, managed to say as her eyes fluttered._

_Rachel, grunted lifting up Quinn and laying on the steps of the risers. She moved the cheerio's hands up to hold the top step and spread the blonde's legs before entering her once again. The brunette began going and going and going till she felt her coil unfold along with the blonde's._

* * *

Rachel, awoke feeling herself spooning Quinn their hands and feet were interlocked. Quinn's head turned looking at Rachel then down to their bodies.

"Good morning." Rachel, spoke first.

"Yes... Good morning indeed, I guess we're _all _up today." Quinn, blushed feeling something big against her then back up to Rachel, whos eyes widened. She could feel her cum all over inside her briefs. "Fuck! I'm so sorry." The brunette shot out of bed and ran to her bathroom.

"Rachel, it's okay!" Quinn, called after her. The blonde sighed and picked up her phone she had a missed call and a voicemail.

"_Oh my gosh, Quinn! Call me as soon as you get this!" _

"Mercedes?"

"_Quinn! Oh my gosh, Rachel, knows!"_

"Wha- What? What are you talking about?"

"_Girl, Rachel, knows you're in love with her!"_

Quinn's heart leaped into her mouth. "Oh God! How!"

"_I don't know! Apparently she practically called the entire club to ask if it was true!"_

"Oh my God."

"_Look girl, I gotta go! Call me back later! Bye!"_

Quinn, dialled Santana's number.

"_Q, it's fucking ten in the morning! Me and Britt just went to sleep two hours ago!"_

"Rachel, knows! And you didn't tell me!"

_Santana sighed and spoke out "She didn't want me to tell you. She doesn't even think she's good enough for you, Q."_

"What?"

"_Look go easy on her, Quinn. She's scared she'll mess things up. Just talk to her and tell me how things go."_

Before, Quinn could get another word out Santana hung up. She could hear the sound of a hair dryer. She knew Rachel was going to take her time in the bathroom so she went ahead and got ready too.

* * *

An hour later a fresh Rachel Berry walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Hey." Rachel, said seeing Quinn leaning against the couch.

"Hi."

"...You wanna go get breakfast?"

Quinn, nodded and put on her coat.

The walk to the bistro was quiet, and awkward. Rachel, felt uneasy with all the loud customers. Especially when the guy eating at another table wouldn't stop leering at Quinn.

"You know I'm in love with you." Quinn, blurted out.

Rachel, snapped and yelled at the guy. "Fuck off!" The entire room went quiet staring at the brunette with shocked and glaring eyes.

The guy mumbled sorry and went back to his eggs.

"Excuse me, but we're gonna have to ask you both to leave." The manager spoke in a high pitched voice.

"That guy was leering at my- my-" Rachel growled. "Fine! we'll go." The brunette stood up and quickly walked out.

"Rae! Rae! Rachel, Stop!" Quinn, called after her.

"This is is all your fault!" Rachel, shouted whipping around right in front of Quinn.

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault. I was fine without you! Then you came along, and we became best friends! And now ugh! I hate you! I hate you, and your stupid hazel eyes! And your stupid smile! And your stupid blonde hair! And your stupid smooth body!"

"Oh my gosh..." Quinn, chuckled shaking her head.

"What?"

"You like me."

"...No, I don't! Pshh, you do!"

"Wow you have it so bad for me...Say my name." Quinn, smirked.

"Quinn!" Rachel, shouted with a smile.

"Aha! See you can't even say my name without smiling!"

"Shut up! Yes I can!...Watch...Quuuuiiin" Rachel, chuckled trying not to smile. "That doesn't count! That doesn't count, I was watching a dog piss on a hobo."

Quinn, smiled walking up to Rachel.

"You tricked me into liking you in this way." Rachel, whispered.

Quinn, grasped the opening of Rachel's coat and pulled her closer.

"Rae..." She whispered looking deep into Rachel's softening brown eyes. "Kiss me."

"I can't, Q." Rachel, replied. "I'll mess us up. I'll end up hurting you...I'll lose you."

"Shhh...We just have to start by taking one step at a time." Quinn, spoke leaning her forehead against Rachel's.

"...Where do we start?" Rachel, whispered.

"Start by kissing me." Quinn, answered picking her head up.

Rachel, lifted her hand to brush Quinn's hair back. She leaned in slowly to the left letting the blonde come the rest of the way. When their lips finally met, it was like everything Rachel was so afraid of melted away.

**A/N: I don't have a plot for this storyline, but I do have two other one shots with it! I'll post those separately. If you want to leave a prompt you can or you can message me about it.**


End file.
